Unbreakable (2016)
Unbreakable (2016) is a professional wrestling event produced by Lariat Pro Wrestling. It took place on November 6, 2016 at the Golden 1 Center in Sacramento, California. Background :See also: professional wrestling Unbreakable consisted of professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on Lariat Pro Wrestling's television program, Live!. Wrestlers portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the September 7 episode of Live! on Fight Network, Ethan Carter III defeated Chris Jericho by disqualification to qualifying for a shot at the LPW World Championship match, however he was attacked by Breeze's group and was removed from the match. At Hostile Makeover, Tyler Breeze retained the LPW World Championship by defeating Austin Aries and Seth Rollins in a Triple threat match. On the October 13 episode of Live! on Fight Network, it was announced that Breeze would defend the LPW World Championship against Carter at the Unbreakable event. The crowning of LPW's first Women's Champion was originally scheduled to take place at Hostile Takeover, but Nikki Bella went down with an injuring therefore postponing the match until later on. On the October 20 episode of Live! on Fight Network, the Women's Championship match was announced again between, Nikki Bella and Becky Lynch to crown LPW's first Women's Champion at the Unbreakable event. At Hostile Takeover, The Miz defeated Marty the Moth to win the LPW Intercontinental Championship. On the October 20 episode of Live on Fight Network, it was announced the Miz would defend the LPW Intercontinental Championship against Bull Dempsey, Darren Young and Marty Scurll in a Fatal four way match at the Unbreakable event. At Hostile Takeover, Seth Rollins failed to win the LPW World Championship. The following Thursday on Live on Fight Network, Jay Lethal confronted Daniel Bryan on his loss at Hostile Takeover and the LPW World Championship match at Unbreakable when Rollins attacked Lethal, later that evening during the Highlight Reel and MizTV when Rollins attempted to attack LPW World Champion Tyler Breeze, Lethal attacked Rollins. It was later announced that Lethal would face Rollins at the event. On the October 20 episode of Live! on Fight Network, it was announced that Kevin Owens would face off against Johnny Gargano at the Unbreakable event as well. Match Preview Results ; ; *Johnny Gargano vs. Kevin Owens ended in a no contest **Sanity debuted and attacked both Owens and Gargano. *Jay Lethal (w/ Truth Martini and Taeler Hendrix) defeated Seth Rollins *Marty Scurll defeated The Miz © (w/ Maryse), Bull Dempsey and Darren Young (w/ Bob Backlund) in a Fatal four way match to win the LPW Intercontinental Championship *Nikki Bella vs. Becky Lynch for the LPW Women's Championship *Tyler Breeze © vs. Ethan Carter III for the LPW World Championship Other on-screen talent See also *List of LPW pay-per-view events *Lariat Pro Wrestling/Event history *Event gallery DVD release External links